


Wrong Place, Wrong Time

by Ysondriss (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ysondriss
Summary: Though the war has passed, Leo ponders if there was someone else pulling the strings all along. But his current predicament was less than appropriate for such a topic...





	

Magic was fickle.

Those that chose to avoid the path of the blade wound up behind a tome, pages fluttering beneath fingers as incantations fled their lips in hushed whispers. And although he’s been settled beneath the branch of magic since childhood, he still finds it can be rather stubborn.

He’s on his back, eyes locked on the blank ceiling, one hand grazing the cover of a tome and the other raised, fingers drawing intangible lines on an equally intangible canvas. Light purple mists emit with each wave, tracing the different runes that flit through his mind. Although his concentration is strong, his body is tired, and he’s more than aware of the adjacent weight on the bed.

“What are you doing?”

Leo pushes the tome aside, arm lowering as he drapes it across his stomach. He sees, out of the corner of his eye, Takumi curled on his side with eyes closed. They’re closer, and Leo suppresses the shudder as their skin touches.

It was weird, considering what just happened a handful of hours ago; he’s still not used to sharing the bed.

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with,” Leo says, voice hoarse. He’s only telling the truth – he was simply tapping into the spell caved within that book. An affirmative noise rumbles in Takumi’s throat and Leo hears him shifting. “Or, maybe you _should_ be concerned. This spell isn’t difficult; _you_ may even be able to use it.”

Takumi huffs, and finally he opens his eyes, frowning at Leo. Though there is no malice – not anymore. “Gee, thanks. You know, _you_ need to work on your aim a bit more.”

Archery. What else? They had offered (with a little assistance from Corrin) to teach one another basics in their preferred class. The beginning reeled in rather embarrassing results with Takumi’s spell sizzling out halfway and Leo’s arrow impaling into the wall behind the target. They were both able to find humor in the failed attempts, eventually. Not that they would admit, but training with their younger siblings proved to be more successful than with one another.

A light nudge against his arm. “Are you alright?”

Leo shifts his gaze, blinks once in astonishment. “What?”

“Pay attention...” Takumi sighs exasperatedly. Before Leo can protest, he’s speaking again. “You’re out of it – it’s not like you. So what is it?” He pauses. “Should we have... you know, not done anything last night?”

“No, no, it’s... not that.” Leo responds, eyes closing. His mind juggles their fight with Anankos of three weeks ago to what controlled the dragon to Leo’s own relationship with Takumi – the thoughts alone rendered him quiet. Leo wondered if there was something stronger than the Silent Dragon, an unseen force that preyed on madness and grief. The earlier, lethargic spell he toyed with was a sharp reminder to the purple mists that veiled the Vallites, shrouded their judgement and transforming them into mindless puppets.

Was there something else in Valla that they had yet to understand?

Leo hated not knowing, thus he grew restless from his own ignorance—

—A startled noise jolts from his chest as he feels firm lips pressing against his bare shoulder. He attempts to turn his head, but Takumi’s making quick work, already having latched onto his neck. A sigh heaves out of him as the distance closes slower and slower, crawling against the tiny space sprawled between their bodies. He’s fully aware that they’re not really dressed, so this could wind up being a repeat of the previous night.

“You can tell me,” Takumi exhales against his skin, breath tickling his ear lobe, and it certainly makes things more difficult than they should be. And, as if he doesn’t _want_ things to be easier, Takumi pushes himself up, hovering over him on his forearms. To Leo, it’s _very_ distracting, and he finds himself trapped by Takumi’s gaze before words start to process.

...Seeing his hair down is foreign too.

His hand tangles through the tresses, running his fingers down the curve of his spine. The hair is rough, but not bristly – he likes it. He finally rests his hand against Takumi’s lower back after a few casual strokes, his other hand pushing the tome across the mattress. He hears it fall with a _thud_ , but Takumi doesn’t question it.

Their attention is clearly elsewhere.

“Fine, but only because you asked,” Leo sighs, eyes shutting briefly. “What do you think made Anankos go mad? Is there something beyond our understanding? Something that controlled him by feasting on his hate for mankind? Maybe there was something else... in Va— _ah_! Gods, Takumi...”

Takumi pulls away from his neck, disregards the mark he’s sure to have left. “You can’t say its name,” he says plainly, his face serious, caution of the warning glazing his eyes. “We don’t know if the curse was lifted.”

Leo swallows, mentally scolds himself for what would-be a careless mistake. He’s not sure himself - whether Azura specified, he doesn’t recall. “You’re right, sorry…”

Perhaps this conversation was better left for a more _fitting_ environment.

Their lips meet, and Leo suppresses a noise as he feels Takumi straddle him. He tries not to think about what _else_ touches, but, like everything else Takumi has done this morning, it’s difficult to ignore. He struggles to sit up, distracted by the taste of Takumi’s lips, the way his jaw moves as he tries to pry Leo’s mouth open. His long hair frames their faces, and Leo’s fingers card against the back of his head.

A sudden jerk of hips against his make him break the kiss with a sharp gasp, nails digging into Takumi’s shoulder and scalp. His mouth is captured again, and he _feels_ Takumi’s smirk.

_Insufferable._

There’s a rustle as Takumi tugs the sheets over their bodies, and he _moves._

Leo’s heart rattles against his chest, and the fist that was in Takumi’s hair moves to the sheets, feels it crinkle against his fingers. He shifts, gasping into Takumi’s mouth as he starts to pick up a rhythm, Leo struggling to move against him when hands are planted against his hips, pushing him down firmly.

When he feels he’s close to the edge, reaching that delicious peak, Takumi abruptly stops. He feels the retort bubbling on his tongue, and he wants to physically push Takumi, demand _,_ why the hell was he stopping _now_ —

“Lord Leo—”

_Fuck._

“—Lord Xander wishes to speak with you.”

Leo scowls, sits up as Takumi hurriedly slides off him. “Tell him I will be there shortly.” His face feels hot, and he wonders just how _much_ the maid heard before she spoke. He doesn’t move until he hears her affirmative followed by retreating footsteps down the hallway.

His gaze turns to Takumi, frustrated as the arousal still hasn’t gone done yet. The cheeky grin as he throws on his shirt doesn’t make things easier.

Although Leo isn’t pleased at his current situation, he admits it was... _different_ seeing Takumi (almost) carefree. The weeks that trailed after the war were by no means easy times, but with the trauma behind them, he could see more sides of Takumi.

This was certainly one of them.

Perhaps they were walking in the right direction after all, and maybe there really _was_ nothing to worry about.

...That meeting was still going to be hell – Takumi was certainly going to pay for it later.


End file.
